


My Boyfriend is a Vampire?

by silicon_jayce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art School, M/M, Modern AU, University Life, vampire! fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silicon_jayce/pseuds/silicon_jayce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One never really gave too much thought towards the supernatural. They existed in stories, they were fun to fantasize about, they were fun to draw, they were fun to write about, but they only existed in one’s mind. At least, that would be the case for me if I wasn’t a part of it. I am a vampire, almost exactly like in the stories. I walked alone, save for a few persistent souls, at least, until I met him. However, that story is for another time, this story is about how he met me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my second fic! So I'm open to any suggestions or constructive criticism. I love Ereri, and I know the vampire idea is a bit overused, but I wanted to write about it. This is told in Eren's perspective.
> 
> By the way, I'm a noob and don't know how to make the chapter say that it's ongoing... Rating will change later.

Today is the first day of university for me, my first step into Trost School for the Visual and Performance Arts. It was sunny with very little clouds, which I would like to see as a good omen. I loaded my suitcases and other miscellaneous junk into my new dorm room, Armin came in after me, we specifically requested each other as a roommate. We set our stuff into the room, both of us nervous about the change, we were quiet, personalizing our sides of the walls, listening to bands on the iPod dock. Suddenly, my phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey Eren, you done unpacking?” I put it on speaker so Armin could hear.

“Yeah, we’re basically done, you?”

“I’m just about done as well. You left your box of watercolours in my suitcase, so get your ass here and take them.”

Mikasa lives two floors above, on an all girls floor. Armin was a bit reluctant. “Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, I’ll be there in a sec, see you.” I hung up the phone. I am majoring the visual arts, namely culinary arts. My late mother had been a baker, and I had always had an interest in the way she could turn a piece of dough into a glamorous wedding cake. Kids in my school had made fun of me, calling me faggot and such, I would have loved to beat them up, but Mikasa usually got to them before me. She makes me feel like a wuss at times. Armin, on the other hand, was actually here for stage design, he always had great spatial awareness, and he’s just one of those people whom I believe would make it big in companies in New York or Hollywood. Armin and I got into the elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor. As soon as the door opened, Armin walked out, and I got a face full of… mashed potatoes?

“OMGGG I AM SO SORRY!” A girl with maroon hair tied up in a ponytail rushed to me and started scooping off the bits of mashed potato on my face with her hands. I was not amused.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but please get your hands off me.” I said as politely as I could.

“Sorry dude, my girlfriend Sasha is a klutz, I’m Connie by the way.” A short guy with a buzz cut came along, handing me a crumble of paper towels. I nodded my thanks and proceeded wipe my face, I noticed the girl was staring intensely at me.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“You smell really good.”

“Sasha! Be considerate,” Connie whacked her on the back of the head.

“What?”

“Ouch! Connie, don’t hit girls!”

“I won’t hit you if you don’t make a fool of yourself.”

“Ahem!” I coughed. They both turned to me. “I was just wondering if you know where Mikasa is.”

“Oh, she’s in that wing over there, girlfriend?” A little blonde girl with the face of an angel pointed towards the right.

“No, sister, thanks though.” She gave me a small smile and continued with her business. I noticed the idiot couple, as I call them now, had started to bicker again. It was then I discovered that Armin was nowhere to be seen. I walked in the direction the blonde girl pointed me in. A group of girls were standing by the door, so I awkwardly shimmied along the wall past them and finally entered the wing. There were tiles on the wall that had been hand painted and labeled with a signature and year. I was distracted from my original goal of finding Mikasa until I heard a some excited yelling and a door opened. A short muscular man with an undercut walked out of a nearby room, slamming the door shut in the process. We made eye contact and he looked at me weirdly before walking towards me. Just before he ran into me, he stopped and said, “You reek of potatoes,” and proceeded to exit through the door.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too!” I yelled back, though knowing he wouldn’t hear. Rude little prick. I found Mikasa’s room and saw that Armin was already inside.

“Ah Eren, you’re finally here, slowpoke.” Mikasa said to me as I entered the room.

“You’re welcome, Mikasa.”

“Anytime, baby bro.”

“Please don’t call me that.” I knew she did it on purpose though.

“If you say so.” Yeah right. “Oh by the way, your art supplies are in that box.”

“Okay, thanks.” I started digging through a large cardboard box for my supplies.

Armin suddenly spoke up, “So what took you so long Eren? You were right behind me and then you were gone.”

“Oh… umm… I got hit in the face with potatoes.”

“Was it by Sasha?” Mikasa cut in. “Yeah? How did you know?”

“You’re the third person that’s had that happen to them, she really likes food.”

“So she throws it at people?” Armin inquired.

Mikasa shrugged. “No, she just gets very excited.”

“I see…” I don’t get people sometimes.

Armin and I headed back to our dorm room. Classes started right away, and Armin was excited to do some pre-reading for in-class materials. He is just another person that I don’t get. We finished organizing our belongings, cleaned up, chilled around, and hit the hay. The next day would be one of the biggest days of our lives.


	2. Rude, Little Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I didn't really edit it so there may be grammar errors, oops. More Levi in this chapter!

“You know, Eren, personally, I believe you’ll make a great first impression on the class.” 

“Shut up, Armin.” I growled at him.

“Maybe you should have thought of shutting up when you decided to have a fist fight with Jean this morning.”

“He was being a huge dick okay? Plus, he grabbed my shirt first!”

“After you insulted him.”

“Because he started making yo mama jokes at me.”

“Ugh, okay, Eren, I’m not gonna have this conversation with you. Bottom line, you punched him, he punched you, you both have black eyes, you’re even, so stop acting like a tween and apologize!”

“I’m not gonna apologize first.”

“Do it or I’ll tell Mikasa that you were the one who started the fist fight.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I totally would.” Armin gave me a smug smile. I sometimes feel embarrassed that people could threaten me using Mikasa, but when I think that it’s Mikasa we’re talking about, I feel I have an excuse.

“She’ll give him a good beating too.”

“After she gives you one.” 

“Okay fine, Armin, I’ll fucking apologize to Jean.”

“Atta boy Eren!” He gave me a pat on the back, I just gave him my meanest glare.  
I met a few new people in my classes, no one in particular caught my attention. In my History of Cuisine Art, I had a prof called Nanaba, or just Nana, and I swear to god he was a she, or she was a he, I don’t even know, but in that same class was Connie and Sasha. They are in the same program as me, so that was a plus, it’s always helpful to know people with the same homework as you. In another class of mine, Commercial Optimization, was about how to make food look so delicious in commercials, especially fast food burgers, they look so plump in the photos but the real thing is a sad, saggy little bun. The prof, also a part of the drama department apparently, handed us tickets to the ‘season opener’ for the fourth years’ show, they’d been practicing over the summer to prepare for their performance in October. That was still a ways away, and I’m not a huge nerd of drama, but I tucked the ticket in the pocket of my jacket anyways. 

During the lunch hour, I sat with Mikasa and Armin. By the way, Mikasa was at this school for drama, I forgot to mention that eariler. The three of us sat in a corner table and talked, our conversations were endless, though there are still many instances where there we would be surrounded by a comfortable silence. All of a sudden, I felt the hairs on my neck stand straight up and I felt a cold chill run down my back. I looked around half expecting to see a serial killer staring at me, Armin asked me what was wrong, I told him it was nothing. I’ve always had good fighting instincts, but sometimes they gave me false alarms, at least, that’s what I thought. Armin and Mikasa had a class the next hour, but I didn’t have another class for a while, we said our goodbyes and I chose to wander around the university, I thought I should take this chance to get to know my surroundings before it got too cold. It was nice, to walk around and listen to natural sounds, well, excluding the car noises in the background, feeling the sun on my eyes, the wind on my skin. Suddenly, I ran into something, or rather, someone. A very cold someone, holy shit, I could feel their chill radiating through their clothing. 

“Watch it, dumbass.” A low voice growled up at me. It was that short, grumpy dude from before. I should try my best not to anger him.

“I’m sorry, I was spacing out, though I really don’t think it was completely my fault, I was walking really slowly, so it should have been pretty easy to avoid me.” Well, so much for politeness. 

“Then stop spacing out, the world does not need anymore airheads.” That was a bit harsh, however, I just ignored it and asked a more pressing question in my head.

“Why are you so cold? It’s eighteen degrees Celsius today.” 

The short, grumpy dude gave an exasperated sigh. “That’s none of your business, now scram before I make you.”

Oh, that got me going. “Huh, well, why don’t you make me then?” I’m sorry Armin, I thought I should at least apologize in my head.

I finally found out how the expression, “If looks can kill”, came to be. His glare sent another cold chill down my spine, and my instincts said to flee but my head told me to fight. So, being the not airhead that I was, I listened to my head. If you don’t fight, you can’t win.

That’s the last thing I thought before I woke up on an infirmary bed. What? 

I slowly sat up, awareness coming back to me. Okay, so I was in a hospital? No, school infirmary? Yes, nothing new. I head was spinning, so I stuck to the simplest way to get a grip on my surroundings. There seemed to be no nurse present? That was no surprise, I lifted the blankets, I don’t see any bandages on body, but I could feel something wrapped around my head, a head injury? I can’t remember how I got the injury, that’s also nothing new. I finally decided to look around the room, and I almost hit the back of my head against the bed post when I saw the grumpy dude sitting right in front of me and staring into my eyes.

“Can you at least say something if you’re in the room!?” I half-yelled at him, my head still spinning. 

“You looked like you were in deep air headed thought, so I thought I would leave you to your own devices until you noticed me, which took about two minutes according to my watch.” He deadpanned at me.

“Uhh, so… can you tell my why I’m here?”

“And how would I benefit from that?”

“Then why are you sitting here if you weren’t gonna tell me my situation when I woke up?”

“…good point, I should just leave.” Then he got up, and left. I am so confused. I would like to say that this is why I don’t understand people, but I feel like he is an exception and cannot be defined on the scale of ‘normal people’. I’m still very curious as to how I got here, I remember getting ready to take him on, then I remember waking up here. I’ll definitely squeeze the information out of him next time I see him, when my head is not spinning. But wait, I don’t know what department he’s in, let alone his year, or his name. Damn it.

I suppose I would have to ask around. I looked at my phone, still in my pocket thankfully, eleven missed calls, 6pm, holy shit Mikasa has probably gone batshit crazy by now. I hesitantly redial the number, and hold the phone far from my ear when I hear the line connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhoho, I wonder what happened during Eren's memory lapse...


	3. To Run or Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something happens???

A few days had passed, and I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened on the first day of classes. I didn’t want to think about it though, I couldn’t really, since I was unconscious, but Mikasa didn’t seem to believe that I didn’t know how I had ended up on a hospital bed with a bump on my head, I left that dude out of the conversation. I kept making up scenarios of what could have happened but none of them made sense, so I tried to not think about it. However, it became one of those moments where I tell myself to not think about it, but in the process of purposefully not thinking about it, I begin to think about it, and this restarts the circle of thought, make sense? It really was no big deal, I just didn’t like that I was thinking about that short grumpy dude more than I needed to. I try to convince myself that him watching me as I lay unconscious then getting up and leaving without a word is NOT something worth noting, but I am failing miserably at brushing it aside. It’s just a…weird, dumbfounded feeling, and oh my gosh I’m thinking about it too hard again.  
To distract myself, I changed out of my casual clothes into my slacks to go out for a run. I like to keep myself fit, it always seems to boost my mood. I exited my room and ran into horseface, aka Jean Kirschtein. I’ve only known him for a few days and already he was a pain in my ass. He keeps trying to challenge me to ridiculous stuff, like getting laid first, or chugging the most banana juice. Needless to say, I refused all of them. I am usually a very prideful person, but when it came to Jean, my pride was more trouble than it was worth. I ran along a path in the park, taking in the scenery, I had no homework this evening weighing me down so I was able to run with a focused mind. It was a little chilly, but after a few minutes my body warmed up and I fell into a comfortable pace. I turned a corner and saw someone running my way, I subconsciously moved to the right to avoid a collision and focused my eyes directly forward. I waited for them to pass by before relaxing, I never really knew how to act in those situations, what am I supposed to do with my eyes? So I just pretend they don’t exist, maybe give a smile if I’m in a good mood, and hope they do the same. I look around, and-

“AHHH!” I screamed, a very girly scream, and jumped back.

There was a face, a very grumpy, pale as death face bobbing beside me. It was that grumpy dude from before.

“Mind not exploding my eardrums.” He said sarcastically.

“When did you get there!?”

“I waved at you when you were running towards me, but you were spaced out like the airhead you are, so I decided to see how long it would take you to notice if I ran right beside you.” He matter-of-factly stated.

I exasperatedly ran my hand through my hair, it was sweaty. “You know, you don’t have to insult me every time you see me.”

“I don’t insult you, but you’re just so cute and fun to mess with.” He looked at me with a straight face.

He did NOT just call me cute. “Are you messing with me now?” I glared at him accusingly.

I think he just smirked, but it was fast so I couldn’t be too sure. “Who knows.” He replied.

I can tell we will not get along. “Alright mister I’m-so-secretive, want to tell me your name?” So I can stalk you on social media and find blackmail material.

“What, so you can blackmail me?” Did he just—? 

“Uh, no.” It’s fine, that was probably just a lucky guess, people say I wear my heart on my sleeve. “I just want to..uh..thank you for taking me to the hospital bed? That must have been a lot of effort.”

“Yeah it was, you’re really heavy. The least you can do is take me out for lunch or something.”

“What? Umm, okay?”

“Okay, tomorrow work for you?”

“Tomorrow, yea—“

“Then meet me during your lunch break at the cafe by the drama department, you’re paying.”

“Huh, but—“

“No buts, don’t be late.” And then he swiftly jogged away. 

…What just happened? I had meant to get his name and ended up making plans for lunch? He talked so fast that I ended up agreeing with everything he said, I checked my phone calendar, at least I really had no plans tomorrow. I started jogging back to my dorm, then I noticed, how did he find out when my lunch break was? So many questions popped up in my head. What were his intentions? This is platonic right? I continued my run, but my mind was boggled, again. My encounters with him seem to have this effect, I could never tell what he was thinking, and I still didn’t get his name. I made it my goal to get it from him tomorrow.

The rest of the day went by without excitement. I cooked dinner, washed the dishes, scribbled in my sketchbook, brushed my teeth and went to bed, anticipating the events that would occur the next day. 

After class ended, quickly packed up my supplies and headed to the aforementioned cafe. As much as this ‘date’ weirded me out, I was excited for whatever would happen. I looked at my watch, I had about five minutes to get there. I walked at a leisurely pace before stopping in front of the sign, Reiss Cafe. Pushing open the door, I heard the bell jingle signalling the cashier there was a customer. I looked around and saw the rude dude (I really need to get his name) sitting at a two-person table beside a window overlooking the campus park, and awkwardly slid out a chair and sat down.

“Hey,” I said, not sure of what else to say.

“You’re late.” Was the first thing he said to me.

I checked my watch again. “By two minutes.”

“Doesn’t make you punctual.” I rolled my eyes at him. He didn’t seem to appreciate that. A waitress came up to our table and took our orders. I asked for a green tea frap, he ordered nothing.

“Why didn’t you order anything, we’re at a cafe afterall.” I ask him.

“I just don’t feel like it.” And that was his answer. Insert a few moments of cricket chirping silence.

“How about we introduce ourselves properly. Your name?” Oh god I sound like an idiot.

“Pffft…you couldn’t have said that any more naturally?” He looked at me with amused eyes.

“Oh shut it, you’re the one who never introduced yourself to me despite the many times we’ve met.” I leaned forward and folded my arms over the table.

“Don’t tell me to shut it, brat.”

“Then don’t call me a brat.”

“A brat is a brat.” 

I sighed. I had a feeling I wasn’t gonna be able to change his mind anytime soon. I pinched my nose, despite what people thought, I am very well acquainted with the limits of my temper.

The waitress came with my frap and set it in front of me. I nodded a quick thanks before turning back to the weird man sitting across from me.

“Okay, before I begin insulting you, can you please just tell me why you asked me to come today?” I asked him as nicely as possible, through clenched teeth.

It seemed to work though, I took a large sip of my frap. “I asked you here today,” he began. “Because I want you to go out with me.”

What? 

…WHAT? I spat out the mouthful of shaved ice in my mouth, right onto his face.

“You bitch!” He looked me over angrily before hastily wiping his face with a cravat I didn’t notice he was wearing.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I didn’t know what else to do, so I attempted to start helping him wipe his face. Which got me into another awkward situation as the waitress was probably wondering what the hell was happening in this corner of the cafe. “You just… really surprised me with that statement.”

“Hng, I suppose I could have asked you more elegantly.” Oh, ‘suppose’ he says! At least he didn’t look like he wanted to murder me anymore.

“Were you serious when you asked this?” I eyed him critically, his face was mostly dry now, though bits of moisture still hung onto his cowlick, I went back to my seat.

“I never spout bullshit, Eren.”

“You just did.”

“You only think that because you’re a brat.”

I pinched my nose bridge for the second time in the last hour. “Okay, let me lay this out for you, first of all, I don’t know your name, second of all, I don’t even know how you know my name, and third of all, we’ve never talked, or hung out, or anything. You don’t even know if I’m gay or straight! Why do you want to date me?” I feel like my voice too loud for this cafe, but I couldn’t care less, I was overreacting, and I was slightly disturbed. 

“I know a lot about you though.” He said in a deadpan voice.

I leaned back, and raised my eyebrow at him. “You know how creepy that sounded right?”

He shrugged, “I can tell by your eyes.”

“Okay, dude, I know how people say that the eyes are a window to the soul or whatever, but I’ve never heard anyone actually try to use that as a cover up for stalking.”

He gave an exasperated sigh. “I don’t stalk you Eren, I’m telling you, I can tell by looking at your eyes. I fell in love.” Have I mentioned that all of his words so far were in deadpan?

“No real person can do that, you’re either fucking with me, or you’re delirious.”

“What if I tell you I’m not a person.”

I gave him a look that would probably put the “god of unimpress” to shame.

He lowers his voice. “Okay, okay, I know how that sounds, I think a better way to describe is I’m not a person anymore, I still was a few years ago.”

My expression hasn’t changed. I could see sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

Grasping at loose threads, he finally admitted: “I’m a vampire Eren. I just became one recently, and I’m still getting used to how all my new senses work.” 

I don’t know what to think, “…And, you expect me to believe that?”

“No, but I can prove it to you.”

“Woah there, if you proving it involves your mouth anywhere near me I will punch your face and bolt.”

This time he smirks. “That’s not a very good way to defend yourself against me. But no, I just need you to come with me for a bit, to a place without people around.”

“Oh my god, okay, tell me one reason I should believe I’m not gonna be found dead in a ditch somewhere tomorrow if I agree to go.” I did not overlook the fact I am not giving him a straight no, to be honest, he piqued my curiosity, though I still found him highly sketchy.

“If I was going to do something to you Eren, something would’ve already happened.”

I thought it over, well, this was something different from the everyday occurrence. I crossed my fingers and hoped I would be home safe by the time night has fallen. "Okay, lead the way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sorta hiatus, haha, I sort of forgot that this fic existed for a while >.>


	4. I'm probably getting mobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahha a short chapter for you guys! I'm almost done finals! So pumped ^_^

I followed Levi into a dim back alley. Gee this is going very well for me. I looked behind me, there were many people on the main street, chances are someone could get here pretty fast if I screamed. He came to a halt, but didn’t turn towards me, leaving me in a state of anticipation. Finally, he said: “Don’t scream.”

…I was gonna get mobbed wasn’t I? I gulped, but nodded my head nevertheless. He seemed to be concentrating on something as he took a deep breath. Then his face contorted into pain and he spat out something that bounced on the ground followed by a streak of red. My eyes followed the small objects and they were… teeth? I whipped my head back at him, did he somehow hit his jaw somewhere on the way here? Teeth don’t just spontaneously fall out in a young man such as him? 

“Don’t worry about it, just look.” His voice broke my thoughts. He signalled me to look at his bloodied mouth, and I saw the two spaces where his teeth fell out. Then, I noticed something white peeking out of his gums, then I realized that new teeth, or rather, fangs were filling the space. Levi took his cravat and wiped away the blood, leaving a shiny new pair of milky fangs. “Damn, hurts like a bitch every time.”

Instinctively, I leaned in closer to examine them, but he backed away quickly. “Can I not examine them?”

“Not that you can’t, more like, not now. I still don’t have enough self control to be too near another human when my fangs are out.”

“So you were telling the truth, you’re a vampire.”

“You seem to be taking this more smoothly than expected.”

“Well, I mean, you did warn me beforehand, and you’ve shown me proof, what reason is there to not believe you?” I never really believed in the supernatural, but only because I had never encountered it before. Now that I have, I had no choice but to accept it, plus, Levi didn’t seem like he wanted to harm me, though I still kept on my toes just in case.

“Eren, I’m not going to hurt you, you don’t have to look like you want to run away.” Oh, so he noticed?

“You were the one who said yourself that you don’t have much self control.”

“That’s only if you’re really close, as long as you’re more than a meter away it is more than easy enough to prevent myself from b-..biting you.” He stuttered at the last part.

 

He closely studied my expression. I did my best to keep my face neutral. I could tell he didn’t mean any harm, but uncertainty is a hard emotion to deal with. I carefully replied. “So, what does this have to do with you asking me out.”

“How much do you know about vampires Eren?”

“Ummm, they suck blood, they fear silver and sunlight and anything holy, they dislike garlic.” I listed off my fingers.

“Okay, all of that is bullshit except the first part. Though there is something vital you missed.”

“What is it?”  
“Every species has its place and purpose in the earth’s ecosystem. Except vampires, we are somewhat of an anomaly, we do not reproduce, we do not need to kill to sustain ourselves, you could say we are a mutation of the human species. But some higher power fucked up and the only source of…sustenance…that fully satisfies our appetite is the one of our mate. Whom of course, we choose ourselves, and I chose you.”

I didn’t know how to process all the information that was just shoved into my head. First he talks about how he’s a supernatural being and then starts having a conversation about existentialism and then immediately jumps to telling me I’m his mate??

“Wait, wait, wait. So you’re telling me that you want me to be your mate?” I didn’t like the way that word rolled off my tongue.

“Well, I would rather call you my date, if you’re fine with that.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet! Just— Ugh, I need time to think, please give me some time to think about it.”

“…okay, I will ask you again tomorrow.” Levi’s expression seemed to darken as he tilted his head down. Was he dejected? 

“I’m sorry…” Somehow those words just slipped out of my mouth. Though in reality, I knew that there was nothing to be sorry about, I couldn’t stop myself when I saw his dejected figure. “I’m gonna head home now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I turned to leave the alley when he suddenly said, “Wait. It’s getting late, I’ll walk you home.”

I sighed. “I appreciate it Levi, but you don’t have to go out of your wa—“ I stopped when again Levi’s expression twisted into pain. He spat somehow out again, his fangs. When he looked back at me, he gave a smile, somewhat forced, and normal flat teeth were back.

“I insist.” He said, his eyes sparkled sadly. I let him walk me home.

When I got back to the dorm, I flopped on my bed, Armin was nowhere to be seen. The previous events replayed in my head. Should I date him? Isn’t it dangerous? The devil and angel on my shoulders argued back and forth. 

It’s something different. You’ve never dated anyone before. You should give it a try.

You shouldn’t go out with someone you don’t really know. Don’t agree just because of a whim.

You’ll never gain anything without trying. He’s not a bad guy from what you’ve seen. You’ll even be doing him a favour.

But he’ll be the one getting hurt if you’re not serious about this. You don’t have to date, you’re still young.

If you don’t try, you can’t know.

Okay that settled it. I’ll give it a try. But, what does that involve? Whatever, I’ve always been a rash person, I wanna give it a chance, and it’s not for his sake, it’s for my own curiosity, I told myself. I retired to bed early, possible outcomes of tomorrow playing in my head as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is something finally gonna happen?" I ask myself.
> 
> I never realized stories seem to flow on their own, guess that proves I'm a writer noob XD


End file.
